One form of conventional sport or work knives comprises a handle and multiple folding blades, which provide cutting edges of different sizes or textures. In order to accommodate the numerous blades, most folding knives of this type couple the blades to the handle on a common pivot pin or separate pivot pins, with each blade being separately pivotable in its own plane. While this construction allows the knife to present multiple blades for use, the knife must be thick enough to accommodate the thickness of each blade. This can require a knife with a thicker profile than would otherwise be desirable. This is true even though in a typical knife no more than one blade can typically be used at once.
An additional feature of conventional knives is the use of a locking mechanism which makes use of a resilient locking element which extends longitudinally through the knife handle and is spring biased to snap into position adjacent to the hinged end (tang) of the blade when the blade is opened. As long as the locking element is retained in the locked position behind the blade, the locking element prevents the blade from pivoting to the closed position. In some implementations, this type locking mechanism is known as a “liner lock”. Liner locks are widely used in the knife industry. Unfortunately, the use of liner locks is believed to have been limited to single blade knives.
Accordingly, there remains much room for improvement in the prior art.